


In a perfect World

by SleepyRedInk



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Black Zetsu has his fingers in everything since day one, Infinite Tsukuyomi, Its pretty useless tho, M/M, MadaTobi - Freeform, Madara tries to deny everything, Mild Smut, nsfw-ish, one-sided Uchiha Madara/Senju Tobirama, somewhat?, that asshole - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 18:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyRedInk/pseuds/SleepyRedInk
Summary: In a perfect world, he never killed your brother. In a perfect world...He will love you back





	In a perfect World

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boi, I'm back at impulse-writing, and that shows xD  
> But who doesn't like some good MadaTobi Angst?  
> I certainly do.  
> Please enjoy and tell me what you think!

The air around them was thick, filled with short breaths and the sounds of skin moving against skin, sheets rustling, quite whimpering and throaty moans. Sweat was sticking to every bit of his skin, his partner's skin, their hair.  
_“Madara...”_  
His name sounded like a prayer upon the other man's lips, breathless, raw, wanting.  
And Madara was more than willing to give, give everything he had, give his entire being to his lover alone.  
Pale, strong arms found their way around Madara's shoulders, followed by soft lips catching his own in another passionate kiss, a hand cupping the nape of his neck gently. Every little gesture was filled with so much unexpected tenderness, because it was something that was all for Madara, and Madara alone. Nobody else would ever know his lovers gentle caress, the soft touches and subtle expressions of love, only there for Madara to see. Knowing this filled Madara's chest with warmth, and a content sigh escaped his lips to brush over the other man's, causing him to smile ever so softly.  
Such a rare, beautiful sight.  
He carefully guided his lover onto his back again, adjusting his position and the legs around his hips, finding that angle Madara knew would bring him to his limits oh so fast.  
The Uchiha watched those normally sharp and stern features twist in pleasure, eyes shut and his jaw going slack with a soundless moan. How his slender fingers held onto the sheets for dear life.  
In a steady, fast rhythm Madara rocked his hips to meet his lover's movements.  
The sounds his lover made, broken moans that carried the black-haired man's name with them, sighs of pleasure and lust, all of it made Madara want to go on forever, but with every thrust he felt the heat in his lower belly grow bigger, hotter, yearning for release.  
Madara's hand found his lover's, and they held onto each other as they rushed for the climax together.  
_“Tobirama”_

 

* * *

 

Madara's eyes shot open, his breath stopping for a moment before he sat up, now panting.  
It took him more time than usual to focus, the remains of his dream still echoing through his brain, causing goosebumps to rise on his skin. Sighing in frustration, Madara leaned forward.  
Not this dream again. Not this horrendous dream that haunted him for far too long now.  
The first time he dreamed of Tobirama whispering his name between rushed, stolen kisses, he thought his mind was punishing him for sleeping not enough during busy days.  
But those dreams kept coming back, becoming more and more loving, less and less innocent as time went on.  
It was like torture. He would never, _never_ , lay a single finger on Tobirama if it wasn't to hurt him. He wanted to see him suffer for what he did to him. Wanted to break every bone in his body for taking Izuna away from him. Everyone was aware of that, Tobirama too.  
Yet in the dark of the night, his mind was filled with gentle touches, a lover's caress, declarations of love and loyalty ringing in his ears.

_What a tragic Love Story...You two would make a good match..._  
“It's _nothing_ like that!”, Madara hissed back at the familiar voice in the dark.  
_Sure... If you say that long enough, maybe you'll believe it one day.  
You are in love, Madara._

“I am not!”  
He couldn't be. Never.  
This man was a Beast, a force of Nature with so, so much Uchiha-blood on his hands, and most importantly, Izuna's. Powerful, strong-willed and devastating like a wildfire, burning his way into Madara's thoughts with those deep-red eyes of his.  
Madara shook his head furiously when thoughts of Tobirama went into the wrong direction once again.

_You will have to face this cruel reality sooner or later.  
Though... the cruelest reality would be the fact that Tobirama will never be yours._

As if Madara didn't know that already...  
There was no way for this to happen.  
And even if Tobirama would return his feelings, would he be able to spend his life with the Killer of his beloved brother?

_There could be a solution to this problem, though..._

Madara's head shot back up, staring into the darkness of his room.  
“Wha- How?!”  
He heard amusement in the voice when it spoke again.

_The Uchiha's salvation, the Infinite Tsukuyomi. A powerful Genjutsu than can bring true peace to this world, and create the perfect reality for you._   
_Just imagine, Madara... A world in which Izuna wasn't killed by Tobirama.  
A world in which he will love you back, from the bottom of his heart, forever~_

“Izuna will be alive... and Tobirama will love me”, Madara whispered.  
This was too good to be true. But it was worth trying.  
“How do I do this?”, he breathed out, a small excited flame igniting in this chest.  
He couldn't see the wide grin exposing sharp teeth.

_Let me help you with that..._


End file.
